


Next To Me

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Feels, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates living in New York City. Fucking hates it. The only good thing is his boyfriend, one Mister Derek Hale. And that Derek Hale can't wait to have dinner with Stiles tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next To Me

Stiles hates living in New York City. Fucking hates it. It's the complete opposite of Beacon Hills in every way possible. He thought he’d like the noise, the lights, the excitement that anything could happen. But it’s not fun, it’s frustrating. The noise grates on his ears and the lights are more blinding than illuminating.

And yeah anything can happen, including seeing some punk kids harass a homeless man trying to sleep on the downtown bound four train. That never would have happened in Beacon Hills. Stiles isn’t a bleeding heart, he doesn’t want to ‘save’ anyone, but he would never be unnecessarily cruel like that.

Even after yelling at the teenagers, all they did was exit the subway calling him a faggot. This of course was followed by the homeless man telling Stiles he’d fuck him for $50. That too never would have happened in Beacon Hills.

Stiles would like to say that he’s at least happy with his job, but he can’t even muster the strength to lie about that anymore. Four years getting dual degrees in library science and education and it ends with him being a book jockey. He wanted to teach kids the magic of reading, the power and freedom knowledge can bring. Instead, he’s trapped in the basement, fetching whatever book his superiors want.

He loved it, at first. Having access to some of the oldest books in the state was breath taking. It was heaven, up until he realized that the books were kept on lock and key and that if he was caught reading on shift again, he’d be fired. What kind of librarian is against reading?! His boss apparently. 

So in short, there’s nothing good about New York. Well, not exactly nothing. There is one thing that makes Stiles glad he moved 3,000 miles away from everyone he knew. It makes him feel like a romance novel heroine (and what is his life that he cast himself as the female lead in _his_ life) to even think it, but his boyfriend is worth every crappy thing NYC throws at him.

Derek Hale, Junior Executive at Hale Industries, is everything Stiles could ask for in a boyfriend. Hotter than the sun, he has the kind of body that Stiles could only dream of having. And his beautiful eyes rival those of Benedict Cumberbatch and Stiles is a proud Cumberbitch. Also, despite popular opinion, the slightly older man is a giant teddy bear. Stiles has caught him more than once feeding the pigeons on a lunch break. 

It was total chance the two even met. Stiles had just wanted to unwind from a stressful week at work, TGIF. He picked a bar at random, grabbed a barstool and told the bartender he needed the fruitiest, most alcoholic drink they had. Three ‘drunk bears’ later, Stiles is smashed and in trouble. He knows he’s drunk, but doesn’t care. He’s about to leave when the DJ plays Icona Pop. And the song quickly becomes Stiles’ new anthem. 

He downs his drink and hits the floor. He’s shaking his ass, moving his hands in the air, screaming the lyrics when he feels a warm body slide in behind him. He leans back to see and the guy is a walking sex god. Stiles feels his knees give out and he wants to blame the alcohol but he isn’t sure.

The song ends before Stiles wants it to, and without thinking he leans into the man and nearly screams, “I wanna suck your dick.”

The man chucks and pulls Stiles closer, “That’s a nice offer, but you’re drunk. Let’s get you home.”

Stiles knows he should be disappointed but if he’s taking this guy home then there can some actually sex. Only he can’t really remember how to get home right now. “Why don’t **you** take **me** home.” He snarks back.

The guy just grins and wraps an arm around Stiles’ waist. It’s perfect and Stiles just leans against him. Next thing Stiles remembers is waking up on a soft leather couch with a plate of beacon on the coffee table nearby. Looking back on it, Stiles is lucky he wasn’t rape and murdered. But Derek was a perfect gentleman and they spent most of the weekend hanging out.

His phone dings, dragging Stiles from his memories. He looks around the subway car and sees that he’s almost to his stop. Exiting the subway stop, Stiles checks his messages. It’s from Derek, _Still on for 8 tonight?_

He quickly types back yes and rushing into his tiny three room apartment. There’s a kitchen/living room combo that has a stove, sink and refrigerator on one side and a TV, Xbox and milk crate as a chair on the other. The bathroom is big enough for a toilet and standing shower. No sink or tub for Stiles. The last room is his bedroom, which Stiles has opted to place his couch instead of a bed. He also chose to swarm the floor with every book he can fit. The windows are board shut so he doesn’t worry. Much.

The place sucks, but it’s in his price range and it’s not like Stiles is going to spend the rest of his life here.

After showering quickly, Stiles dresses in a button down and some nice black slacks. Derek likes to go to the more fancy restaurants and Stiles doesn’t want to embarrass him. When he finishes dressing, Stiles has just enough time to catch a cab and head to the address Derek texted.

It turns out to be some swanky bar that Stiles never would have gone to if he didn’t meet Derek. He smiles nervously at the hostess as she busies herself doing something with a marker. “Hi,” he says. “I’m meeting someone here. A Derek Hale.”

“Hale, party of four,” she says in that cheerful way all hosts have. “The rest of your party is already sitting, so follow me.”

 _Four?_ Stiles thinks, tripping over his own feet rushing to catch up to her. She waves a hand to a table with four plates, but only one guest: Derek.

The older man stands up and greets Stiles with a one arm hug and chaste kiss on the cheek. “Derek, what’s going on?” Stiles asks, letting his voice rise.

Derek just beams that stupidly perfect smile before answering, “Stiles. I want to ask you something, but before I do I want you to meet someone.” He waves his hand, as if flagging someone down.

Stiles racks his brain trying to think what Derek wants to ask him, and who he has to meet? It can’t be Derek’s parents, they’re in DC. It must be Peter, Derek’s favorite uncle. Stiles exhales, he can do this.

Suddenly, he sees a stunning gorgeous woman approach. Her long black hair flowing freely around her shoulders and presumably down her back. She’s wearing a soft green dress that makes her eyes sparkle. Stiles doesn’t know what to think until Derek introduces her. “Stiles, this is my twin sister, Laura.”

“Oh Laura!” Stiles smiles bright. “You’re finally back in the states. Derek said you were in… London?”

Laura giggles, “Paris this time. But yes, I got home this morning.”

Derek keeps smiling as Stiles steps forward to hug her. What, Stiles is a hugger. She seems surprised but, wraps her arms around him in a tight nonetheless. When they separate, Laura sits down elegantly. Stiles looks to the empty seat and back at Derek whose smile has turned a little shaky now.

“So, umm…” He starts. “You already know our next guest, but I thought you’d want them here anyways so… yeah.” Derek ends abruptly and makes the same hand motion from earlier. 

Stiles looks around for the second surprise guest, only to feel a hand come down on his shoulder.

“Behind you, kid.” Stiles turns to see his dad, face open in wide smile, blue eyes full of love. 

“Dad!” Stiles screams and crushes his dad in a fierce hug. It’s only been half a year since the last time they saw each other, but Stiles is never one to turn down some father-son time with the best sheriff Beacon Hills has ever had. 

“What… why… how are you here?” Stiles says, not even trying to hide the happiness from his voice.

His dad just smiles, “Your man flew me out. He had some very important questions to ask.”

“Questions?” Stiles asks out loud. “What questions?” He turns and Derek is kneeing on the floor, hands out holding a little box up towards Stiles.

“Stiles. I, I always thought New York was my home. But it’s not. You are. I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I know I’ll never want anyone else.” Derek pauses, swallowing audible. “There are branches in LA, we could leave New York.”

Stiles is smart, he knows what Derek is asking him, but for the first time in his life he’s confused speechless. His brain is firing off a million ideas, but he’s stuck just staring down at Derek.

“Der-derek?” His voice is the softest he’s ever heard.

“Make me the luckiest man in the world,” Derek smirks. “Marry me, Stiles.”

Stiles answers by tackling Derek to the ground, kissing him senseless. He hears Laura catcall them, hears his dad groan but it all drowns out when Derek starts kissing him back.

New York City still sucks, but Stiles finds that he doesn’t care. He got all he needs now.

**Author's Note:**

> RL has been incredibly rough to me this past two months, but I'm writing again so that's good. I'm also a part of this [ Indie Gogo campaign ](http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/launch-buck-off-magazine) for a literary magazine that'll feature fanfics.
> 
> We've got some awesome incentives to donate, so check it out. Every dollars helps, seriously.


End file.
